1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cargo handling apparatus and more particularly, to improvements in apparatus adapted to restrain cargo units such as containers against movement during transport in a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cargo locking systems have been devised to solve the problem of shifting cargo while in transport in a carrier. This problem is particularly important in high speed aircraft carriers, where the cargo load is routinely subject to high rates of accelerations, requiring a strong and reliable fastening system. At the same time, it is desirable to provide a system that is simple to operate with a minimum of effort and whereby the cargo can be quickly secured or disengaged to minimize loading or unloading time in busy carrier terminals.
Representative of systems directed towards achieving these objectives are U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,581 issued Sept. 7, 1965 to Davidson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,038 issued Oct. 5, 1965 to Bader et al.
Davidson discloses a cargo lock of complex structure using a pair of complementary locking dogs and incorporating a relatively large number of components. The locking operation calls for the manual erection of the two locking dogs and further manual engagement of a pair of locking arms.
Bader shows a simplified cargo latch requiring a single manual step for the locking engagement of a pair of spring linked locking dogs. However, the spring linkage of Bader is exposed to traffic and cargo loads and is thus liable to breakage, and has other disadvantages as well.
The present invention improves upon the prior art and furthers the objectives set forth above by providing a cargo locking device of more dependable construction and of easier and more trouble-free operation, by eliminating the spring linkage of Bader and providing, instead, an improved spring biased cargo locking means located within the device in a sheltered or protected manner.